


The Broken Bond

by FandomRegina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Short, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars rebels - Freeform, kanan and ezra bond, mywritingsucks, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRegina/pseuds/FandomRegina
Summary: After a fight between Ezra and Kanan, which broke the bond, Kanan won't forgive himself. It's been 4 years since that happened. It's also been a year since the Ghost grew gave up hope. But, after meeting up with a contact, they say they know where Ezra is. Can they find him and mend the bond or will they not be able to bring their Specter 6 home. (Contains some of my OC's.) (This happens around a year or two after Ezra meets the Ghost crew. They all are about 6 or 7 years older. Ezra is around 22 or 23 years old. They are in the rebellion but the events of Malachor haven't happened yet and Kanan hasn't lost his sight.) I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS. DISNEY DOES. I REPEAT   I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS REBELS. DISNEY DOES





	1. Breaking the Bond

4 Years Ago: 3rd Person  
"Ezra, you could've gotten killed!" Kanan turns and yells at me.  
"I got the information that we needed to get!" I argue. We were in the commons and everybody else had gone to the kitchen to grab a snack. Kanan grabbed my wrist.  
"I. Don't. Care. You're lucky I was there to save you!" I twist out of his grip. "I had everything under control! I could've gotten out of there just fine!" And this time I was telling the truth. I had sensed the blast a solid two seconds before Kanan deflected it. "If I wasn't there-"  
"I could've handled it! You keep forgetting-" Then, Kanan just loses it.  
"No. I don't forget that. You are a part of this team! We always have to have each other's backs! I really wish sometimes you didn't join this crew! You're so frustrating and I can barely teach you! Sometimes I wish that the Empire had killed you along with your parents!" My face falls and something inside me breaks. My connection to Kanan through the Force is gone. I step backward, away from Kanan.  
"Is... Is that what you really think?" Kanan's face falls, anger completely forgotten. "Ezra, I... I didn't mean to...." I turn and run. I get to my room, I grab my backpack, which has food in it already, and I retreat into the grassy fields of Lothal.


	2. What if it is Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're trying to find Ezra.

**Present day: 4 Years after Ezra disappeared: Hera's POV**  
As I fall back into my chair, I sigh, thinking how hard it will be to tell the rest what kind of mission we have. I had just gotten off the COM with Ahsoka, who had a mission for us on Lothal. I knew the others wouldn't like it because the only time we had been on Lothal was looking for Ezra after he ran off. We all knew what Kanan had said.  
Kanan wouldn't come out of his room, and when he did, he looked awful. He never ate, he never combed his hair, and it wasn't in its usual ponytail anymore. He searched for months after Ezra disappeared. He tried to find him through the Force, but he said Ezra had completely severed the connection between them. It was hard the year after Ezra disappeared. No sarcastic, energetic, teenager around. It got quiet. I set course for Lothal. We were to meet a contact in Capital City. After we were in hyperspace, I called everybody into the commons. Sabine was the first one to enter, then Zeb and chopper. It was weird that they weren't bickering or fighting. That was also one of the things that didn't happen around the Ghost anymore. Kanan was the last one to enter. He also doesn't carry his lightsaber.  
When everybody is gathered, I speak. "Ahsoka gave us a mission to meet a contact on Lothal. Since we know the planet best, she assigned us to go." Everybody sneaks a glance at Kanan. He just sits there, staring into space. I sigh. "She has asked me multiple times to go there before now, and I turned down each one. But the contact says they will only meet with us." Kanan suddenly gets up and walks out.  
Sabine and Zeb give me worried glances and I follow Kanan. I stop him before he goes into his room. "Kanan, I have turned down this mission for months now. The contact says that they will only meet with us! You know sooner or later we would have to go back to Lothal." He sighs. He speaks so softly, I barely hear him. "I know...." I hug him. "Love, I know what happened between you and Ezra wasn't so great, but-" As I pull back, the alarm goes off, meaning that we're about to exit hyperspace. I look at Kanan. "Come on" While I go to the cockpit to land us on near Capital City, Kanan goes to the loading bay with the rest. "Alright. Good luck. Don't go looking for trouble. The contact should be somewhere in Capital City."  
___________________________  
 **Capital City, Lothal: Sabine's POV**  
It takes a while to find the contact. When we do, we have to stay awhile because a storm surprised us. It was pouring outside with thunder so close, you could feel it. "So," I spoke up, trying to ease the awkwardness between us. "What is your name?" She looks up from her blaster, which she was playing with. "Stella. And yours?" "I'm Sabine." I wave my hands toward Kanan and Zeb. "That's Kanan and that's Zeb. How long have you been with the rebellion."  
She sighs. "Not a long time. Silver is the one who introduced me to the rebellion. They kinda saved me when I was younger, so I stayed with them until I joined the rebellion." Even though neither Zeb or Kanan were listening, I could tell their interest was picking up. "Silver?" I questioned. Stella nodded.  
___________________________  
 **Kanan's POV:**  
My interest picked up when Stella mentioned the contact. Stella nodded. "Yeah, when they were younger, their parents were killed. They stayed on their homeworld for a while. Silver disappeared about five or six years ago and so I lost contact with them. They started contacting me I think four years ago? I can't remember the exact date. I feel like I'm forgetting something."  
After a few minutes, Stella bursts out. "Oh, yes! My contact would like to meet up with you here on Lothal tomorrow!" She gives us the coordinates for where we were going to meet them and we all look at each other, confused. The rain stops. "See you later!"  
As she leaves, Zeb looks at me. "Hey, boss, what if the contact is, Ezra?" My eyes widen in surprise. I shake my head. "It couldn't be." Sabine pipes up. "Well. She said that Silver's parents were killed. Ezra's were too. And they stayed on their home planet afterward. And they just left once Ezra joined and turning up four years ago when Ezra left? It has to be him!" As I consider the thought, I start to think that they are right.


	3. Looking for Ezra/Found

**The next day: Sabine's POV:**

We had told Hera what the contact had said, and she was happy to stay on Lothal. We all hope that it is Ezra. We went to the location where Stella told us the contact would be. I kept my hand close to my blaster, in case any....incidents occurred. As we walked into the building, a strange feeling came over us. I heard shuffling in the far corner. Somebody their hand on my shoulder. "Zeb!" I yelped out, surprised by the Lasat. I realized that his ears were down against his head. His gaze was on a wall, the same place where I heard the shuffling. I turned on my night vision and saw that we weren't alone. I grabbed my blaster and held it at the figure. "Who's there?" I questioned, looking for any type of weapon on the figure. As they moved, my blaster followed. I saw Kanan and Zeb get into a defensive stance, ready for the figure to attack. "Are you the contact, Silver?" I questioned. I saw a piece of blue hair fall from the inside of the cloak. I lowered my blasters. "Ezra?" I asked. They lowered their hood.

**3rd Person POV:**

As the hooded cloak lowered its hood, you could see eyes so bright, they were just like lightning. Sabine, Zeb, and Kanan sighed, upset that it wasn't their Specter 6. The female under the cloak had a look of confusion on her face.

"Ezra?" Sabine shook her head.

"I'm sorry. We thought you were.....Somebody else. I'm Sabine, that's Zeb and that's Kanan." She nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Emily. Or I'm also known as Silver. Where's your captain?" Kanan was the one who spoke up first.

"She's back on the ship." The Ghost crew heard a giggle from somewhere in the room. Emily shook her head and chuckled. "Excuse her. She's.....Energetic. Skylar. Come here." As the child jumped from the vents, the Ghost crew smiled at the young child. Skylar ran to Emily, giggling from the events before.

"Did ya see me! I hid in the vents like Ebby does!" Sabine's eyebrows raised in surprise and she stepped forward.

"Wait. Ebby?" Emily nodded.

"Yes. He's my brother. "He comes around every month or so from Lothal. Earlier, you mistook me for my brother, didn't you?" Sabine nodded. She looked down. "You were his old crew, weren't you?" Sabine nodded again, not trusting her voice. Kanan speaks up, asking the question they all wanted to ask, but didn't want to say it.

"Is he still on Lothal right now?" Emily bent down.

"Sky, can you go to your room for a second?" Skylar nodded. As she ran out of the room, Emily offered them a seat. "You know, I never figured out what happened to her parents. She was taken by the Empire. She didn't like it and when the rebels went in for a mission, she jumped on one of the ships. She was careful, checking for trackers on her uniform and the crates. She actually helped us once because one of the food crates we stole had a tracker on it and hid it on one of the Imperials." Sabine laughed. Emily looked at her, confused.

"It's kinda what happened with us and Ezra. We were on a mission and he had stolen one of our crates. He was getting shot at by TIESs and well." She shrugged. Emily chuckled.

"That does sound like him. Anyways, he's on Garel right now. He should be back in a few days I guess. You can stay here if you want." Kanan shook his head.

"It's fine, we can stay on the Ghost." She nodded.

"So," Sabine started, "We should be going." Emily nodded.

"Of course. It's late." As they say their goodbyes, Kanan feels something through the Force.

"Emily?"

"Yes?"

"Are you, are you force sensitive." She looks down.

"Well, not exactly. I use it only if I have to and other than that, I never use it." Kanan nods.

"I should get going." She nods and smiles.

**Sabine's POV:**

Before we went back to the Ghost, we went over to Joe's shop to say hi. As we sat down, a male came up to us. He has brown, un-cut hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was tall and has a deep voice.

"May I take your order?" He asked. Kanan shook his head.

"No thanks, we're just here to say hi to somebody." The man nodded.

"If you do want anything, just call me over" I nodded and smiled.

"Of course." Not long after he left, a fight broke out.

**Note: this contains fighting, but is not graphic. will make a note when over**

**Kanan's POV:**

As soon as the fight broke out, the man who tried to take our order tried to break it up. Hence on the word try.

"Now, guys. We can't have another fight, now can we? We just cleaned up the mess from last night!" He said, trying to separate the two men. A man who was rather tall, and strong, and pushed him away. He fell into the counter and fell on the glass, cutting his arm in the process. Even though it isn't bright, I could see two marks below his left eye.

"It can't be," I mumble. Zeb and Sabine look at me.

"Kanan, what's wrong?" She asks, confused on what's going on. The man gets up and walks toward the two men who are fighting.

"Ok. I tried being nice, but you leave me no choice." He says, ready for a fight. The man who pushed him onto the glass glares at him.

"This isn't your fight, Bridger," Ezra yells and attracts both of them, easily getting them to the ground. I stand up.

"Ezra!" He looks up. Sabine and Zeb stare in amazement, happy to see that he is ok, but Ezra looks the exact opposite. He looks down at the men,

"Out, now!" They push Ezra off of them and walk towards the door. After they leave, Ezra looks at us. "I recommend you do the same." He growls, turning away from us. Zeb steps forward.

**(End)**

"Kid-" He turns and points at me, then Sabine, then Zeb.

"I don't want to hear excuses. I don't want to go back. I'm just fine here. Now, get. OUT!" He yells, but as he does, the arm that was cut, drops and he grabs it in pain. I step forward.

"Ezra, are you-" But he walks away, gone before I could say another word.

**Ezra's POV:**

As I walked out, my arm against my chest, I felt tears run down my cheeks. I got halfway to my tower, where I stayed after my parents were killed, until I met the Ghost crew when I felt something... Off. Even though I still used the Force, I only used it to get away or sense danger. As I started looking around for it, I started thinking back to the fight that happened not so long ago. Sabine was the only one who looked different. I chuckled. She was always changing her armor or hair color. Kanan and Zeb looked older. While I was thinking about Hera and Chopper, who was probably the only one who would probably never change, I never saw the humanoids and aliens run past me, screaming in fear. It was too late for me to run with them. Before I knew it, I was thrown off my feet, hitting a building, hard, and blacking out.

**Kanan's POV:**

Not long after we left, we heard a bomb explode. Sabine, Zeb, and I looked at each other before we ran off in that direction. As we reached where the bomb had exploded, we quickly searched for survivors. As we were looking, Hera contacted me through the COM.

"Kanan, I heard the explosion from here, what was it? Where are Sabine and Zeb? Are you alright?" She asks, worried and panic obvious in her voice.

"We're fine Hera. Sabine and Zeb are with me and were looking for anybody who survived the bomb. We don't exactly know who did it, probably the Empire...." I began to trail off when I saw a mess of blue hair. My eyes widened. "Hera, I going to have to call you back," I said in a rush. I didn't hear what she said after that. I called Sabine and Zeb over. I quickly ran over to Ezra, hoping he was still alive. I kneeled beside the boy, the same feeling I had when I thought I had lost him while fighting the Inquisitor. As Sabine and Zeb reached to where I was, their faces turned to panic and horror. As I told Sabine to contact Hera, I couldn't even hear my own voice. All I could hear was me hoping Ezra was still alive. Zeb says something I can't hear, but my head is shaking, hot tears began to stream down my face. I bend over Ezra, shaking. As I put my ear to his chest, my heart drops, no beating. No steady beat of the young energetic teen I used to know. But then, I hear the steady thump, thump, thump of Ezra's heart.


	4. Vacation Time!

**Hera's POV:**

After I put the Ghost in hyperspace to Atollon, where we could get better help for Ezra, I go to the med bay. My mother instincts kick in and I quickly go to Ezra's side, holding his hand. As I look at his face, I don't see a young, reckless teenager, I see a smart, wise young man. Not long afterward, I land the Ghost on Chopper Base. Medics come rushing to the Ghost to help Ezra. I sigh and lean back in my chair. Kanan had told me what happened. The fight, the bomb, what Ezra had said. As I get up to see Ezra, when I am halfway there, Ahsoka calls for me. When I enter, Ahsoka spots me and smiles.

"I'm glad to see you Hera." I smile and nod.

"I'm glad to see you too, Ahsoka." As she leads me to the table, Commander Sato joins us. Ahsoka starts,

"Hera, you have been on so many missions, and they have helped the rebellion so much." Commander Sato nods.

"And since, as everybody could tell, you need a vacation." He and Ahsoka share looks and smile. He turns back to me, and what he says next surprises me. "That's why Ahsoka and I are giving you the next month off!" I smile.

"Thank you so much, Commander Sato. But are you sure?" He and Ahsoka nod.

"You all have been working too hard. You need one." I nod.

"Thank you so much!" As I leave, I contact the rest of my team. "Kanan, Sabine, Zeb, you'll never guess what Commander Sato just told me! We get to have a vacation for the next month!" As I hear Sabine and Zeb say

"Awesome" and

"Neat," I worry what will happen with Ezra and Kanan.

"I'm going to check on Ezra, guys. I'll be back on the Ghost in a minute, okay?"

~~~~~~

As I enter, I looked around the white, bland room. My eyes fall on Ezra, and I immediately run over to him. He is attached to multiple machines such as a breathing mask, a heart monitor, an intravenous ( IV) pump, a PCA pump, etc. As I sit there, Ezra's hand twitches. I look towards his eyes, hoping that they might open. As his hand twitches a 3rd, his eyes begin to open. I tighten my hold on his hand, not wanting him to freak out, and for me to make sure that he is still here. As he opens them more, panic fills his eyes, but when they land on me, they turn to relief. As he closes his eyes, his hand tightened around mine.

"Hera," He said, softly. I smiled.

"Hey, Ezra. It's good to see you again." He smiled, but then his lip started quivering.

"Hera, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away. I should've come back..." As tears rolled down his eyes, I frowned.

"Ezra, it wasn't your fault." He shook his head.

"No. I could've, should've, come back." As he shifts in the bed, he grunts as he realizes that he isn't able to move that much. "When will I be able to get out of this..." I shake my head and laugh.

"The doctor says you may be able to leave tomorrow. And if you like, you can stay with us and go on a vacation, or you will be dropped off on Lothal." As his eyes shoot open, I can see that he is surprised that I asked him that. Even though he tried to hide it, I could see the blush that was coming to his cheeks.

"I'll...I'll think about it." I stand up and smile.

"That's all I could ask for. If you make up your mind, just tell Ahsoka or Commander Sato. I'll see you tomorrow." I let his hand go and I leave.

As I enter the Ghost, I go straight to Kanan's room. When I knock the first time, I don't get a response. When I knock the second time, I hear shuffling and the door opens, and Kanan stares at me, eyes and facial expression blank. "Kanan, I need to talk to you." Kanan doesn't say anything, but steps back, allowing me to enter. I didn't move, and I just said what I needed to, straightforward, "You know that we have a vacation, and since Ezra is here, I asked him to come with us or go back to Lothal." Kanan jerked his head toward me, his face a look of sheer horror and surprise.

"But Hera-" I put my hand up.

"I made my decision. Make yours." I turned and walked out.

**The Next Day: Hera's POV:**

Not long after we had finished breakfast, I had gotten a call from Ahsoka, saying Ezra was fine and agreed to come with us. I smile

"Tell him to come to the Ghost, Ahsoka." She said she would. After Ezra left, she asked,

"How's Kanan?" I sigh.

"He's upset that Ezra's coming with us, he's a total mess, but other than that, he's doing fine. How are you?" She laughed.

"Tired. I wish I could come with you Hera, but I must stay here." I chuckled.

"Me too. Well, I have to go. We still have to pick out where we will be vacationing." Ahsoka laughs and I smile at the ease in it. 

"Have fun Hera. Don't go looking for trouble." As I shut off her holo, I sigh and think 'I hope it doesn't find us either'.

**Ezra's POV:**

As I walk towards the Ghost, I'm surprised that I feel nervous. Even though I've been... away for a long time, it's not like everybody has changed. Well, I know I have since the ration bars I had taken after the ...incident, lasted me about a year, and in that time I had a job at Joe's, working as a bartender, and after that, I had found another job. I moved around Lothal and when I didn't have a job there, I would go to Garel. I sigh as I near the Ghost.

"I'm going to kill Emily when I get back," I say out loud. I had told her that I knew Kanan and the rest were coming and to say I went to Garel. I had also hoped that they would leave after that, but no. They had to say hello to Joe. As I enter the Ghost, Chopper, Sabine, and Zeb greet me.

"Hey kid, long time no see?" Zeb says with a smirk on his face. I look down,

"Yeah..." I could tell that Sabine gives Zeb a look before she speaks.

"Ezra, I know it's been a long time, but you _will_ be with us for the next month." I laugh. Oh, she has definitely changed. Her hair color was white with purple tips, armor decorated differently. On her left shoulder pad, she had a white owl. Her armor was mostly purple with red and orange. It seems as if she had gotten taller, but so have I. I laugh. Sabine and Zeb look at me, confused.

"I'm just as tall as you." Sabine laughs and Zeb smiles. I hear a few beeps coming from Chopper, translating it to 'Have you forgotten about me?!' And then some quiet beeps, translating to ' I've missed you'. I smile. "I've missed you too, Chop. I've really missed all of you." As they lead me into the kitchen, I find Hera sitting with, "Kanan." I say, avoiding his eyes.

"Ezra." He says, avoiding my eyes. As Hera comes up behind me and hugs me, I lean into her touch. Later, as we catch up, telling of our adventures over the past 4 years, Kanan is nowhere to be seen. I go into the now, again, shared room of Zeb and me, I groan as I lay down. The doctor had told me what happened, and that I wasn't fully healed. It was only my head that still hurt, along with the occasional bruise here and there, but other than that, everything else was fine. As I drift into sleep, I feel somebody poking at my mental shield. I raise them higher, but the poking continues. I reach out to the Force user, but I recognize it as an old friend...


	5. Dinner on Spira

**Hera's POV:**

As I landed down on Spira, I looked for the tickets I had gotten for the Aspra Plunge on Ataria. I had gotten a reservation for one of the best hotels on Spira, hoping it would be fun for the rest. As I call the rest of the crew, everybody had their bags packed already. As we exited, I checked in and got our room number and keys.

"Before you guys go off exploring, can we go up to the room and put the bags away first?" Everybody nodded. Once the rooms were claimed and bags were unpacked and put away, Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine left. "Ezra, are you sure you'll be fine? You really didn't have to come." I asked as I put my bags in my room. The hotel room was big with 7 rooms. 5 bedrooms, a kitchen, and a tv room. Everybody had their own room. Chopper said he didn't want to get water on him, so he stayed on the Ghost.

"Yeah. Really Hera, I'm fine." Everybody else had gone to explore, so Ezra and I were the only ones in the room. "I'm not a 14 year old anymore. Really...." Even though it sounded like he was telling the truth, he wasn't. I realized the break in his voice when he was speaking. As I came over to Ezra, he tried to wipe the tears off his face.

"Ezra, it's alright to cry." I came up behind him and hugged him. Ezra broke from my hold. Tears now running from his eyes.

"I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. Hera..." I hugged him a second time, and I felt him lean into my touch.

"I know." I turned him to face me.

"But we can fix it now. You and Kanan, you could be master and padawan. Father and son again. We could be a family again." I smiled. Ezra laughed.

"I guess we could. If they ever come back from exploring this place. It's huge!" I started laughing with him.

"They should be back before 0500 hours. Or else they miss dinner!" We continued laughing. Once we finished unpacking, we went to explore the hotel too.

**3rd Person POV:**

After everybody got changed into something more fancy to go eat dinner, it seemed as if everybody else in the hotel had the same idea. Everybody the Ghost crew saw was either wearing a dress or a tuxedo.

"We'll be lucky if we even get to the dining hall on time," Hera scowled. Sabine chuckled.

"We'll be lucky if we even get food tonight." Ezra smiled.

"Where are we going to eat, Hera?" As Hera pulled out the tickets for the restaurant, an elevator finally came.

"It's the Splendor Ignis." As Ezra makes a face he questions, 

"What does that mean?" Sabine smiled.

"It means bright fire in Latin." As Ezra nodded, we entered the elevator.

"I didn't know you spoke Latin, Sabine!" Zeb said, surprised. Sabine glared at him.

"I know more than 30 languages!" Zeb's ears folded,

"Oh, yeah. Hehe. Sorry, Sabine." Ezra grins. As they reach the level the dining hall is on, the first thing they hear is music.

"Wait, why is there music playing," Kanan says. Everybody jumps a little, for it was the first thing he had said that night.

"Who knows," Zeb said.

"Well..." Hera says. She scratches the back of her head.

"There's a ball tonight."

"WHAT!?!" Ezra screams. Both Sabine and Ezra look as if they'll pass out.

"I don't know how to dance!" They both say at the same time. Zeb, Sabine, and Kansan laugh at them.

"I'm not dancing," Ezra says.

"Neither am I," Sabine says, nervous.

"Well, that's fine with me, I guess. Kanan, would you like to dance after dinner?" Hera says, still smiling. Kanan smiles slightly.

"I'd love to"

"Hey! What about me?!" Zeb asks.

"How about you just eat Zeb. I'm sure they have some space waffles somewhere." Ezra teases. Zeb glares at Ezra.

"I would be careful if I were you" Zeb half-jokes and half serious. Ezra puts his hands up defensively and playfully.

"Alright. I might go back early. I'm tired." Hera nods.

"As long as you tell one of us."

"Deal. Let's go." Everyone enters dining hall and many people are already dancing. Ezra and Sabine stare in amazement while Hera asks for the table number. As they go to their table, Kanan pulls out Hera's chair, and Ezra mimics him, pulling out Sabine's chair. When they're all seated, a waiter comes over.

"What can I get you to drink." Hera started.

"I'll have a Sarlacc kicker," Kanan asks for,

"Some zoochberry juice." Both Sabine and Ezra asked for grog and Zeb asks,

"Some darkoma." When the waiter came back with the drinks, everybody orders food.

"So...." Ezra says, breaking the silence.

"What have you guys been doing these past 5 years?" Sabine smirks.

"Oh you know, the usual. Messing with the Empire, blowing up Star Destroyers, so on." Ezra laughs.

"That makes what I've been doing sound boring." Kanan pipes up.

"What have you been doing, Ezra?" Ezra looks away from Kanan.

"Oh, nothing much...." Ezra responds. Kanan glares at Ezra.

"Right..." As the food is delivered, everybody digs in. After they're done, Hera smiles.

"Come on, love, let's go dance!" Kanan smiles.

"I'm going to go," Ezra says while looking down. Hera frowns, but nods.

"Hopefully we'll be back before midnight. Do you have a key to the room?" Ezra nods. Ezra waves behind him as he leaves. Before he even exits the dining hall, the Force user who was poking at his mental shields the day before starts again. As he tries to concentrate on who it might be coming from, he doesn't realize he bumps into somebody.

"Sorry," he mumbles. The man who he bumped into speaks into a device.

"Bridger is coming your way, AS-0715." He quickly puts the COM away and keeps walking. Before Ezra can enter the elevator to go back up to the room, he hears somebody pull up a blaster.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Bridger." Ezra frowns.

"You're not very good at sneaking up behind somebody." Before Ezra could even pull his blaster, the man shoots him with stun. Ezra falls to the ground, blaster falling with him. The figure smirks.

"I'm going to get a very nice price for you, Bridger. Very nice price..."


	6. Bounty Hunters

**AS-0715/ Beroya's POV:**

"Bridger is coming your way, AS-0715." I get my blaster ready, putting it to stun while waiting on that Loth-rat. When I hear footsteps, I ready my blaster. When I see a mop of blue hair, I stun him, right as he grabs his blaster. As he falls to the ground, his blaster falls with him. I smirk.

"I'm going to get a very nice price for you, Bridger. Very nice price." She makes sure nobody is coming before she takes out a COM out of her belt. " This is AS-0213, I have Bridger. Contact the Empire." As I lift him up, I hear a gruff voice talking behind me.

"We need to check on him. He hasn't called."

"Yeah but...ZEB LOOK OUT!" As I try to stun the Lasat, the Mandalorian pushes him out of the way. She pulls out her hidden blaster, she tries to stun me as the Lasat pulls out a concealed blaster, he doesn't change it to stun. As he tries to shoot me, the Mandalorian slaps him. "Zeb, she has Ezra!" I smile,

"Yes, you wouldn't want to kill your own crewmate, now would you?" I start to back up when I hear the ding of an elevator. "Now, either you let me go, or your little friend dies!" The two share a glance and lower their blasters. "Very good. Now, if you excuse me," I slide into the elevator and as it goes up, I contact AS-0713. "Have you contacted the Empire?"

"No, I couldn't get a signal. I could try again once I get back on the ship-"

"No. I will. I'll meet you up there." I sigh. As the doors open, mumbling "That girl can't do anything right." I exit the elevator. As I exit the hotel, and enter my ship, I take the boy to the med-bay. I lay him on the table, and inject him with the syringe. "There, that should keep you asleep until the Empire comes for you." I pick up my COM. "AS-0713, where are you?"

"Almost there boss."

"Well hurry up. Have you contacted the Empire?"

"No. I couldn't get them."

"Fine. I will." I put down my COM and go into the hull. "AS-0715 to the Empire, come in Empire." After a few seconds of silence, I hear the COM buzz.

"AS-0715, this is the Empire, do you have the boy?" I smiled and chuckled.

"Of course I do. What were you doubting me?" I say in a hurt tone, then I laugh.

"Of course not, AS-0715. Come to the coordinates we are sending now." The control beeps and I enter the coordinates.

"I got 'em. I'll see you there." As I end the transmission, Stella runs into the ship.

"Hey, Beroya, sorry I took so long."

"It's fine. Make sure Bridger is still asleep." As she leaves, I ready the ship for take off. We leave Spira's atmosphere and I enter hyperspace.

**3rd Person POV:**

"Kanan, Hera!" Sabine yells into the COM, running to the dining hall with Zeb. "They took Ezra!" As Sabine and Zeb near the dining hall, before they even enter, they run into Hera and Kanan, literally. As everybody gets up,rubbing their heads, once Kanan and Hera get their senses back, they start to question Sabine. Everybody is talking at the same time, bits an pieces could be heard, but you couldn't understand a lot of it, until:

"QUITE!" Everybody looks at Hera, surprised by her sudden outburst. "Ok, thank you. Now, Sabine, who took Ezra?" Sabine put her hand to her forehead, trying to think.

"I...I don't know. It looked like a bounty hunter. Zeb?" As he shook his head, Chopper came through Sabine's COM, frantically beeping. "What do you mean you know where Ezra is? We haven't even told you!" The second Chopper beeps back a reply, they all start running to their rooms, changing, and running to the Ghost. As Hera sets off, setting the coordinates to the middle of nowhere, hopping Chopper was right. As she entered hyperspace, she called everybody to the commons.

"Alright, Chopper, show us the holo." As Chopper beeped, saying there was two, Hera said to play the first one. A female, human, not much younger than Sabine, spoke.

"This is SS-871. The rebel from Phoenix squadron will be taken to the Star Destroyer called _Lawbringer_ in the middle of nowhere in space. Coordinates to this place will be sent now." When the message ended, Hera smiled.

"That was an undercover spy for the rebellion. She was placed as a undercover bounty hunter who would capture rebels for the Empire. Looks like she was with whoever captured Ezra. Chopper, play the next one.

"This is Fulcrum. I'm reporting that the rebel Bridger was captured by the bounty hunters Beroya and Stella Luceat. They will be here shortly. Fulcrum out." Sabine snickered. Everybody turned and looked at her, confused.

"In Mando'a, Beroya literally means bounty hunter. Either she had parents who were bounty hunters and named her that or she changed it."

"Well, thank you for the language lesson, Sabine, but we need to make a plan," Hera said, looking at Sabine for the first part, then at Kanan for the second part. As Kanan sat down, he already started thinking of a plan.

"Sabine and Zeb, create a distraction while Chopper locates Ezra and I can get to him." As Sabine and Zeb nodded, the alarm started to go off. "We're here." As Sabine went to get her bombs and spray paint, Zeb, Chopper, and Kanan went to the air lock. When it opens, Sabine, Zeb, Kanan, and Chopper are met with 2 stormtroopers.

"What the-" But before he can finish, Zeb bashes their two helmets together.

"Come on, let's hurry." Sabine starts to run, using her map to guide both of them to find Ezra, the alarm of the ship went off. "How do they know we're here? We haven't even been here 5 minutes!" Sabine yells back to the two men. 

"I don't know, but now we definitely have to hurry," Kanan replies. As they turn the corner, Kanan yells to Sabine to split up and go to create the distraction, but they were stopped, nearly running into two dozen stormtroopers. They turn around, but more troopers rush in from behind.

"Kanan.." Sabine whispers, worried. As Kanan reaches for his lightsaber, he mumbles,

"Blast. I forgot that I stopped carrying my lightsaber." Zeb and Sabine look at each other.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here! 3 rebels and a droid. Amazing! 4 rebels in one day!" Kallus comes from behind the troopers.

"Your little...friend has not been helpful, maybe you three can. Run through the droids files, I want to see what he is hiding," Chopper makes a disgruntled beep. "And for the three rebels, lock each of them in a different cell. When the rebellion comes to try and save them, it will be a little bit harder to gather these three up. Now!" As Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb are stripped of their weapons, the troopers power down Chopper. As they are separated, Zeb and Sabine are only by 3 cells. Kanan is put in a cell in the next level. Later that day, Kanan hears screams coming from the next cell.

"Wait," Kanan, to his horror, recognizes the screams. "Ezra!" He runs to the wall. "Ezra!" Kanan beats on the wall. "What are you doing to him. Ezra! Ezra, can you hear me." Kanan's only response is more heart wrenching screams.

The next day, Kanan's cell is opened. There, standing in the doorway, is a rebel soldier. "Kanan Jarrus." As Kanan gets up, the rebel throws him his blaster.

"Thanks. We have to find Ezra." The rebel nods and leads the way. When they enter Ezra's cell, Kanan stops dead center. Ezra lays on the ground, unable to move from the torture from the past days. As Kanan puts his arm over his shoulder, Ezra whimpers and groans. "Sorry kid." Kanan carries him in a more bridle style, and the three of them run to the ship. When they enter, Kanan sees the rest of his crew. He carries Ezra to the med bay, Hera follows. Kanan lays him down on the bed and Hera sets up the machines. Kanan walks to the other side of Ezra, crouching beside him. "It will be okay Ezra. Everything is going to be okay now..."


	7. Nightmares

**Ezra POV:**

 

"Ezra, it's too late"

"Ezra, you need to get out of here..."

"No, I can't leave you."

"They're all dead. All because of you..."

I sit up, panting. My hands shake as I rest my head in my hands. As a tear slides down my cheek, the med bay door opens. I try to wipe the tear away and puts my hands on my lap. Hera smiles,

"You're awake!" She runs over to my 'bed' and hugs me and I groan in pain. She quickly pulls away. Sorry. It's just... We were afraid you wouldn't wake up!" I chuckle but stop quickly, my hand resting over my stomach. I look at Hera. "You have a broken wrist, a bruised lung, cuts on your stomach, arms, legs, and a bump on your head. You were hurt, badly." She places her hand on mine, "But you'll be alright. As long as you don't do much while you're healing. Meaning, no running away." I roll my eyes, thinking  _how could I in this situation?_  Hera looks down awkwardly. "Well, I should tell the others you're awake-" I grab her wrist, straining to let out a pleading, "No, please don't. At Least, not yet." Hera nods and I sigh in relief. 

"Alright. Here, take this. It should help with the pain." As I lay back down, Hera stays, holding my hand. I fall asleep almost instantly.

~+~+~+~+~

"Fiona, Alex, John, run!" I call out as we dodge the bucket-heads shots.

"Ezra, we won't make it! Ezra, you need to get out of here." John yells back, knocking down 3 troopers.

"No. I'm not leaving you behind!" As Fiona and Alex near me, John jumps behind a crate. As the Empire's TIE's shoot at rebel x-wings, they knock out 3 dozen more troopers. When John finally joins us, Fiona rolls her eyes.

"Took you long enough." John snickers.

"Yeah, well it's hard crossing an Imperial docking bay without being shot." As we run towards the waiting rebel ship, I am pushed to the side. As I fall, Alex falls next to me.

"Alex!" I scramble over to her. Before I could reach her, John grabs me. "Alex! Alex!" I try to fight John to get to her.

"Ezra, it's too late," John whispers in my ear. I feel a hot tear run down my cheek.

"Alex..." As I am pulled away by John, we finally reach the ship.

"Fiona, come on. You're goi-" He falls.

"John!" I scream. He falls from the ramp and onto the metal ground. I jump from the docking bay ramp and kneel beside him.

"It's going to be okay, It's going to be okay." I remove his hand from his wound. His blood starts to come out, fast. I put my hand back over it and I look towards his face, scared, feeling as if I'm losing everything again, for the first time since I left the Ghost Crew. I keep repeating the words, trying to not only convince him. He puts his hand in mine, squeezing it with as much strength as he could. 

"Hey, Ez. I'm going to be okay, I promise." He smiles. I grip his hand harder. 

"No, you're not leaving me. You will be okay. You will be..." His grip loses and he lets out a slow breath as his eyes turn dull."No, I can't leave you. John? John! No!" I check his pulse. "No..." As I stand up, time seems to slow down. Blaster shots echo through my head as I take in the scene around me. 

"Ezra!" I look to my left as Fiona gets shot through the arm and stomach.

"Fiona! No!" I turn in circles.

"Fiona, John, Alex, no... No...NO!" As everything speeds back up, the troopers stop firing, for they were pushed back, by me. My hands clench by my sides and the troopers start to fly in the air. I slowly lift up my hand and push them back into the wall, knocking the wind out of them. As more troopers come out of a door, I don't notice that the rebel ship was blown up. I don't notice when the 7th sister and 5th brother capture me. I don't notice that I'm being dragged to a cell so they can torture me. I don't notice that tears are falling quickly down my face. All I realize is that my friends are dead. All. Because. Of. Me.  
  


~+~+~+~+~

The silence wakes me. I stand in a pool of light in the middle of a room. I see a shadow in the corner of the room. "

How long have you been standing there?" I say quietly, my voice hoarse and dry. The shadow moves.

"Longer than you'd like." The shadow moves.

"You have no power over me!" I call out. It chuckles. "

You sure about that?" I scream, electricity going through my body.

"You know," It says, walking in circles around me.

"I'm not as bad as they say. As you think." I snarl at it, fighting the restraints. 

"Oh, really, Inquisitor or whatever sister or brother you are." They chuckle. 

"Ooh, name-calling. So fearsome." I roll my eyes.

" You know, there are at least ten ways this could've gone better. Literally. I'm actually counting them in my head right now." I could almost as their eyes turn hungry for blood and mouth turned in hate.

"Truth be told, I'm not sure any of them are actually dead." They say, hands going behind their back. "For all you know, they could be in the room right next to you, and you'll never know," I growl. They chuckle.

"That's right. You saw them drop to the ground and die. Didn't one of them die in your arms?" I close my eyes, shaking my head. I try to get rid of the image. I feel a tear fall from my eye. "And doesn't it bother you at all that you are the one who killed them all?" I scream, the battle in my head. Playing over and over again. "I think I broke him." My eyes snap to the shadow, but it's gone. "You know," My head snaps to the side. I hear them but I don't see them. "Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture."

"Get out of my head!" I scream. The pool of light shrinks. "You're the reason they're dead!"

"No. You are." I can hear the smile in its voice and I almost throw up. I grit my teeth. 

"I'd rather be dead!" It chuckles. "I can make that happen." A sharp pain goes through my arm and I start to bleed. It happens again, but this time on my shin.

"Ezra! Snap out of it!" I look for the new voice, the mist that I didn't realize was in my head, clearing somewhat.

"Kanan?"

"Ezra, you're dreaming!"

"Kanan, please. I don't know what's going on!"

"Ezra, wake up!"

"He can't hear me," I mumble to myself.

"Please Ezra. Wake up. You're ok. Come back. Please wake up. Don't do this to me."

"Kanan..." I start, but he still can't hear me.

"Please... Come back to us. To me..." 

"Kanan! I'm sorry I ran!"

"Ezra?!" He calls out.

"Kanan? Can you hear me?" His shadow appears in front of me. The pool of light grows so it is now on Kanan and me. "Kanan! You're here! How?" He smiles.

"It's just a dream, Ezra. You're asleep." My dream brightens and I see blue and green doors.

"Kanan, what are those?" He looks at the doors and frowns.

"They're memories. Good and bad ones. Mine are green and yours are blue." I get up and walk to one. As I open it, the battle plays out on the other side of the door. I close it.

"Kanan, can you keep a secret?" I ask, afraid. Kanan walks over to me.

"Of course, Ezra." I open the door and Kanan watches in horror. When it ends and starts to replay the memory that _It_ made me re-live, I turn away as Kanan looks at me. "Ezra, what was that?" 

  
"Those people, they were my old family, my old crew. The ones who took me in after I left the Ghost Crew. They took me in when nobody else would I was part of the crew. I was with them for few months. One day we were transporting some cargo and the Empire asked us what was in the crates. They boarded our ship and we were arrested. We almost escaped, what they shot them because they knew who I was. They wanted to give them information about the Rebellion, I told them I didn't know anything, that they had the wrong person. When help had come, I couldn't protect them. They knew who I was, they wanted me to live. It was my fault and I am the reason they are dead. They protected me they took care of me and the way I repaid them was getting them killed. It's all my fault I have nightmares it's just them getting shot all over again and I can't make it stop no matter what I do they always die." Kanan walks over to me.

"I'm so sorry Ezra."

I look down. "I'm sorry too, Kanan. I'm sorry that I ran. I should've listened to you." Kanan hugs me and I hug him back.

"We all make mistakes, Ezra. I ran when my master told me to when the clones carried out Order 66. I made that same mistake with you. I let you run. I'm not letting you go again."

As we separate, the door that I showed Kanan turned to gold. As we walk away, the doors behind us fades, the memory fading.

For a new start had begun.

And the past was fading.

Because tomorrow will come, and hopefully without the worries of yesterday.


End file.
